Snow Dare
by Divinae
Summary: Sakura is dared by Ino to run around in the snow, in nothing but her underwear. When Sakura is locked out of her house, she is forced to run through the park and happens to run into a certain black haired boy.


Authors note: Hey guys! Well, sorry for the lack of updates, but school had been busy, you know how teachers are, lets pile everything on our students and cram everything in the last week of school before vacation, because we couldn't have done it last week. And of course I just got let out today, the DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE! That should be illegal.

Anyway, I had this idea that Sakura and Sasuke would meet each other in the snow, then I added the dare in to add some humor. I hope you all like it and enjoy it! Please review and Within Temptation will be up tomorrow, I would have updated today, but I haven't written any of the chapter and I usually write it out over the week, so I will have that posted soon as well. Please review and let me know what you think!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Divinae

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or its characters.

" Love is like war, easy to begin but hard to end."

A warm fragrance of apple cider and chocolate chip cookies filled the heated air of the Haruno household. Sakura Haruno and her best friend Ino Yamanaka dominated the first floor currently, bags, make up, clothing and various other accessories and….things…..were littered about the room. Even with everything Ino brought, and everything Sakura had at her disposal to keep her entertained to two still laid on the coach bored. Ino had her feet over the back of the coach and her head hovered above the floor her hair pooling into a mass of blonde locks at the floor. Sakura held her knees close and gazed out the window. White flakes were falling from the sky, floating down in an irregular motion until they finally hit the ground. To bad Ino and Sakura had already built a monstrous snow man and pelted each other with snow balls till both were drenched to the bone. Ino let out a sigh of boredom.

"Hey forehead who do you-"

"You have already asked me this Ino."

"Ug fine. If you could kiss-"

"No."

"Sakura! I'm bored keep me entertained!" Ino said while she hoisted herself up from her previous position and sat facing the pink haired girl.

"The cookies will be ready soon. Do you want to watch a movie?" Sakura suggested, seeing as they had pretty much done everything there was to do. Ino had already asked her every personal question there was to ask and Sakura, being as smart as she was answered every single one.

"No."

"Then shut up and stop complaining." Ino growled like a cat with her hands raised.

"Fine fine." The slight ticking from the timer could be heard from the kitchen. Ino had moved her position once again and was now standing in the center of Sakura's living room. Sakura ran her fingers through her short pink hair.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Ino turned her attention toward her best friend.

"I have no idea. I was going to walk in circles to ease my boredom, since your company is doing nothing for it. " Sakura glared.

"Well, excuse me if you have no patience and can't wait ten minutes." Sakura huffed. Ino placed her hands on her hips. Her face shown in anger from Sakura's comment. Sakura watched as the blonde's face widened with excitement. Ino quickly ran from her spot in the center of the room, jumped on the coffee table and landed right on top of Sakura.

"I know what we are going to do!" Ino yelled. Sakura held her ear.

"Ow! What Ino." Sakura pushed Ino off and straightened her self from the pervious attack.

"Truth or dare." Sakura groaned loudly.

"No."

"Sakura!"

"No."

"Sakura."

"I said no Ino. That game is so over rated." Ino shook her head, her blonde hair flying with each movement.

"And you have any better ideas." Sakura sighed.

"Fine." Ino clapped her hands in excitement and hugged her friend veraciously.

"Okay! I'll go first. Truth or dare."

"Uh, uh, well, you kinda know everything about me already so dare." Sakura looked out the window and saw Ino rubbing her hands together in a scheming kind of way. "AND no ridiculous dares." Sakura added.

"Fair enough, this isn't ridiculous anyway." Sakura eyed her cautiously.

"Okay." Ino smirked.

"I dare you to go outside in your bra and underwear and run a full lap around the house." Sakura's eyes bulged when she heard her dare.

"Ha! Hell no! I said nothing ridiculous." Sakura yelled.

"Yeah you said nothing ridiculous. You didn't say anything about absolutely ridiculous and crazy dares. Now start stripping honey!"

Sakura eyed the door nervously, listening to Ino's suppressed giggles until she couldn't suppress them anymore and just bursted out into laughter.

"Haha, h-have fu-n!" Ino yelled through laughter, unable to say a clear word. She wiped a tear away from her eye. Sakura just glared at her, her arms around her shoulders as she stifled a chill. "Hey look on the bright side. You have cute underwear so if anyone sees it wont be _absolutely _embarrassing." Sakura glared at her again.

"Yeah only mortifying!" Sakura yelled, a frown covering her face.

"Exactly!" Ino pulled open the door and pushed Sakura out into the cold. The air stung her skin and she had lost her breath due to the sudden drop in temperature. Sakura heard the timer on the cookies blare in the back round.

"Oh! L-look the c-cookies are ready." Sakura quickly tried to step back inside but was only pushed back by Ino.

"Un-uh. Your running! Ill take care of the cookies." With that Ino slammed the door in Sakura's face, efficiently leaving her in the white snow. Sakura looked around quickly, no one was around, or so she could tell.

"You can do this Sakura." Sakura said to her self. Her inner self screaming at how stupid she was to agree to the stupidest dare of all time. Reluctantly she placed her foot on the snow only to jerk it back. Her toe stung from the cold snow. Sakura took a deep breath and jumped of her porch, landing in the snow, she started to sprint around her home. Running as fast as she could Sakura finished her lap in a record time. Dashing up the steps she quickly turned the door knob, once, twice, three times but the door never opened. Sakura stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"Shit!" Sakura yelled. "Ino open the door! Ino!" Sakura banged on the door. When no one came Sakura peered into the window.

"That bitch!" Sakura watched as Ino was dancing around her house, _her_ ipod pulled into her ears, and a cookie in her mouth. "Ino!" Sakura yelled. Sakura repeated this process until she realized Ino wasn't coming. Sakura quickly ran around the house again checking all the windows and the backdoor, which was always locked so Sakura wasn't surprised when she couldn't get back in. Sakura stood behind a tree and thought about what she could do. Ino didn't live to far away, she could run quickly over to her house and call Ino and complain, get warm and then come back. Sakura nodded to herself. That was the best option, it was a short distance away and Sakura could run that in about ten minuets. She would have to hurry though to make sure she wouldn't get sick from staying in the cold. Sakura quickly ducked out from behind the tree and crossed the street peering vigilantly in every direct as she ran.

Sakura was immensely grateful for all the training she had done. She dashed behind someone's back yard before jumping a fence and the crossing another street. Having to hide in a bush to avoid a winter runner. Sakura looked around from the bush she was hiding in, she only had to cross the park and then she would be at Ino's home.

"You can do this Sakura!" Rubbing her hands on her legs she jumped up and started running through the park. Sakura could tell she was starting to loose feeling in her feet, the numbness she felt in every step was a clear sign that she needed to get to a warm place soon. Sakura was not going to get frost bite over a simple dare. Sakura decided that dashing from tree to tree was taking to much time, she opted for the main park path that was the shortest and quickest route. Dashing out from behind the tree Sakura found the path and began to run as fast as she could through the park. Sakura was extremely grateful that no one was really out and about today. It was too cold to be out walking, and the falling snow made it hard to go anywhere until the roads and paths were successfully plowed. It also made it hard for teenage girls to run through the snow in their underwear in a short amount of time though. Sakura reminded herself to send a complaint to the town, they needed to plow the snow faster.

As Sakura ran she felt her face become increasingly cold. Sakura put her hands over her eyes and face to warm up it up. She knew she wouldn't run into anyone considering no one was out. At least she thought she wouldn't run into anyone. Well, Sakura was wrong.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled as she ran head first into a deep blue coat. "I'm s-sorry." Sakura stammered, realizing that she had ran head first into an innocent pedestrian. Sakura quickly lost all need to apologize when she realized what condition she was in. She was sitting on someone in nothing but her underwear, that can be misunderstood in a lot of ways. _Please don't be a man. Please don't be a man._ _If you are a man please be an attractive young man and not an old pedophile. _Sakura thought. Sakura looked down and the person she had tackled. Her eyes were met with deep black orbs. Sakura eyes widened, her face would have shown a blush, but it was already red from the cold, she was slightly grateful her embarrassment wouldn't show.

Sasuke grumbled something, under his breath. Sakura quickly realized he must have said something about getting off of him. His face was slightly red from the cold and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what he was doing out here. Sakura quickly stood up and extended her hand out in assistance. Sasuke just brushed it off and glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her face. Sakura knew he hadn't noticed what she was wearing, or what she wasn't wearing, yet. His eyes trailed down and widened slightly when he realized her attire. "Why are you, ug." Sasuke took off his jacket and extended it too her, apparently not wanting to finish his sentence. Sakura felt herself forget about her current attire by his sudden gesture. She held up her hands and shook them in protest.

"I c-couldn't."

"Take it."

"Sasuke."

"Now." Sakura greeted the warmth of his jacket with a large smile. She zipped the jacked up as high as it could go and was happy for the extra length it gave her. At least she was slightly more covered.

"Why are you not wearing clothes?" Sasuke asked as he began to walk back the way he came.

"It's a long story."

"Hm."

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't take a walk in the park?" Sakura looked up to find Sasuke looking back at her.

"Well I suppose you can." Sakura could no longer feel her feet, the euphoria of acquiring Sasuke's jacket was over and the sheer cold struck her body. Sakura felt her teeth start to chatter, she was sure Sasuke could hear it, but he said nothing. The two walked in silence and Sakura wondered where she was going. They had passed the street to Ino's house a while ago.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Okay." Sakura glanced around. "Wait! WHERE!" Sakura yelled the realization of his statement settling in.

"My house." Sasuke repeated. Sakura stopped walking, and looked at the ground. _Me, going to Sasuke's house, this is something you've wanted for a while right Sakura? Maybe under different circumstances but hey your going to his home. So why do I feel so nervous about the prospect? Sakura thought. _

"_Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there." Sakura frowned and mumbled something about him being impatient before she followed after him._

_The two arrived at the Uchiha manner's front door. Sasuke fumbled with his pocket trying to retrieve his key. After finding it, he failed twice at trying to put the key in the door knob to unlock the door, and the third time dropped the key in the snow. Sakura could help but let a giggle escape as he swore. Glaring at her hatefully Sakura quickly apologized and entered his home. Sasuke who had removed his sweater, since his jacket was currently being worn by Sakura, now wore a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair hung slick from the snow, a few crystals staying put framing his handsome face. Sakura unzipped the jacket Sasuke had lent her and began to take it off when Sasuke looked away quickly. _

"_What?" Sakura questioned, before looking down and seeing her pink laced bra. Flushing a bright pink she quickly zipped the jacket back up to cover herself. "Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly. Scratching her head nervously the two stayed motionless in Sasuke's living room. _

"_Would you like something to drink?" Sasuke said while turning toward his kitchen. Sakura looked around his living room and found a blanket lying on the couch. _

"_Yes please, something warm if that's okay?" Sakura didn't get a response, and walked over toward the blanket and positioned it over her legs so that no piece of skin was out of the range of the blanket. The position she was in was quite strange, her legs were scrunched close together, and her feet were propped at the end of the couch so her toes would be underneath the blanket too. _

_Sakura looked up to find Sasuke smirking at her._

"_What?" Sakura demanded as Sasuke put the two steaming cups of hot cocoa down and looked back at the pink haired girl. _

"_Sweat pants?" Sakura cocked her head to the side unsure of what he was asking but just nodded her head slowly. Sasuke then left the room wordlessly and returned a few moments later with a pair of large black sweat pants. He threw them at her. "Here."_

"_Oh, thanks." Sakura threw off the blanket and slid on the sweatpants, noticing how Sasuke was watching her awkwardly. I mean, she was changing in the middle of his living room. Sakura had to tighten the string around the waist of the pants as tight as it could go in order to keep the pants from sliding down. _

"_Thank you." _

"_Hn." Sakura picked up the cup of cocoa and brought it to her lips, smiling as she took a generous sip. She glanced over toward Sasuke, she didn't think he would like cocoa, she knew he didn't like sweet things. That's when she spotted the tag hanging from a tea bag. She smirked. She watched as he took a sip of his tea, his black eyes set outside, the snow was falling relentlessly now, Sakura was thankful she had run into him when she had. His hair was slicked back from the wet snow that had melted on it and she saw some drops of water on his shirt from his wet hair. _

"_It looks like you wont be leaving anytime soon." Sakura nodded in agreement. The two sat in silence again. Sakura knew she needed to do something to entertain herself, she couldn't sit in silence for much longer, but she knew Sasuke can. _

"_Do you have any movies?" Sasuke glanced up then and nodded his head to a draw that sat underneath his T.V. _

"_In there." _

_Sakura flipped through the movies getting more annoyed with each movie that passed. Saw 1,2,3,4, 5 and 6, the Ring, Nightmare on Elm Street and pretty much any other horror movie made. _

"_Sasuke! All you have here are horror movies!" Sasuke just shrugged in response. "Ug. Which one is the least terrifying?" Sasuke set his gaze on her._

"_Saw 1." Sakura picked up the case, and cringed at the picture of the disconnected foot on the cover. It was this or silence. Anything was better than silence. _

_Sakura put the movie in Sasuke's T.V then sat back down on her spot on the couch, Sasuke who was sitting on a chair had moved to sit on the other side of the couch, Sakura noted, as far away from her a possible. The beginning of the movie was okay, and Sakura managed to keep hold of herself. _

"_SASUKE! Why is he sawing off his foot!" Sakura yelled. That was the thing about horror movies in the beginning everything is fine and puts the weaker viewer in a sense of false security. Then BAM! Cue the killing/mutilating/torturing. Sakura put her hands over her eyes and scrunched up her knees to her forehead. She was never a fan for the horror genre. _

"_Hey." Sakura jumped when she felt a deep voice near her ear. Sasuke. He had moved closer to her and was now a foot away from her face. Sakura knew she was blushing but was too busy trying to not look at the movie to really care. "Its over." Sakura looked to see the man who had just sawed off his foot shoot the other man. _

"_Sasuke! What the hell!" Sakura yelled again, her voice rising in each word. Sasuke let out a chuckle. Something Sakura would have usually died to hear, but again, this movie was just ruining it. _

"_Sorry. But, really the movie is over now." _

"_No." _

"_Sakura."_

"_I'm not looking up Sasuke." _

"_Sakura." She felt him place a hand on her knee. His face ever closer to her own. She felt his breath on her ear, the smell of black tea filled around her. She tentatively looked up to see his black eyes. She quickly looked over to the movie screen and saw that the credits had finished and the movie was thankfully, over. _

_Sasuke looked out the window, the snow had come to a stop and dusk was approaching fast. "I should walk you home soon." Sakura shook her hands._

"_Oh you don't have too really." _

"_I know." Sakura was out of words, she had never heard that response before. _

"_Okay. Well, thank you. Would you like your sweats back?" Sakura said while she pulled at the loose fitting fabric. _

"_You can keep them." Sakura couldn't help but smile. _

_The two left his home, bundled up, mostly in Sasuke's clothing. The air was brisk and only a few snow flakes fell, the road was pure white, and they traveled mostly in the dark and from street light to street light. Sakura walked slightly closer to Sasuke glancing up she met his gaze. _

"_Thank you, Sasuke." Sakura smiled brightly up at him, Sasuke felt something stir inside him and his mouth twitch ever slightly. _

"_Your welcome, Sakura." The two walked closely to each other, underneath the black sky, and suddenly Sakura wasn't mad at Ino anymore, in fact, she would thank her when she arrived home. _


End file.
